GenSaku - Amantes
by LadySakurinha e.e
Summary: "Ao entardecer, ele chega. Não montado em um cavalo branco e muito menos trajando uma armadura brilhante, ele não era o príncipe encantado com que eu sonhara quando pequena. Eu via em seus olhos um predador, pronto para subjugar sua presa sem dó nem piedade, em seu corpo, a promessa de mais uma noite inesquecível. " Fic publicada no Nyah! ;)


**Naruto não me pertence e blá, blá, blá u_u**

**Mas seus personagens masculinos e safados pertencem a Sakura XD**

**Boa Leitura! **

Ao entardecer, ele chega. Não montado em um cavalo branco e muito menos trajando uma armadura brilhante, ele não era o príncipe encantado com que eu sonhara quando pequena. Eu via em seus olhos um predador, pronto para subjugar sua presa sem dó nem piedade, em seu corpo, a promessa de mais uma noite inesquecível. Tudo nele exalava a sedução e sexo.

Só isso.

Não havia amor.

Apenas dois corpos tentando saciar um único desejo.

A maior parte da minha vida eu passei esperando por alguém que não me amava. As lágrimas que derramei por ele fizeram de mim mais sábia a ponto de perceber que eu era a única errada. Fui tola em esperar que o Uchiha retribuísse seus sentimentos por mim. Sofri com isso.

Mas hoje eu estou aqui.

Ao sentir os lábios quentes de Genma por toda parte, deixando rastros flamejantes pelo meu pescoço, mordendo-me com fome e desejo, cravando suas mãos fortes em minhas coxas nuas e dizendo sacanagens que antigamente me fariam corar, mas agora só me deixava mais desejosa. As gotas de suor que escorriam por seu corpo nu, demonstravam o esforço que ele estava fazendo para não jogar seu plano de me torturar ralo á baixo e me penetrar.

Agarrei seus fios castanhos trazendo-o para mim. Seus lábios, antes ocupados com meu ventre, encontraram com os meus com fome. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram em uma dança perigosa que me levou ao delírio. Minha iniciativa durou pouco, logo ele já tomava conta da situação, usando um braço para não deixar todo seu peso sobre mim, enquanto á outra massageava meus seios, passeava por minhas curvas e chegava _lá_.

Meu centro dolorido e úmido pedia por alívio, mas tudo o que sua mão fez foi massageá-la levemente. Seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, me obrigando a abrir os olhos. Ele estava sorrindo como um cretino. Seu olhar dizia claramente que não faria nada enquanto eu não implorasse; seus dedos ainda massageavam minha intimidade, e o prazer dolorido não me deixava pensar direito, mas eu ainda tinha meu orgulho - por mais que a voz interior dissesse para mandá-lo as favas -.

- Tsc! Sakura-chan é tão cruel. - Me acusou entre ofegos, pelo meu silêncio. Colocou um de seus fabulosos dedos dento de mim, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem rapidamente. Gemi e ondulei meu corpo ansiando por mais de seu toque. Colocou mais um dedo e logo em seguida o terceiro. - Linda... Está perfeitamente fodível agora... Você quer que eu te foda hun? Diga que quer... Diga que me quer duro, longo e grosso dentro de você...

Ah! Kami... Agarrei com força os lençóis ao sentir o prazer me dominar completamente. Meu corpo tremulou ao mesmo tempo em que liberei meu prazer.

Fraca, abri meus olhos e o observei. Ele sorria satisfeito, enquanto posicionava a ponta de seu membro em minha entrada molhada. Tomou um de meus seios na boca antes de me penetrar brusca e profundamente. Deixei um gemido longo sair por entre meus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que ele urrava, libertando meu seio. Levantou-se ficando de joelhos, sem sair de dentro de mim. Colocou minhas pernas por cima de seus ombros fortes, me deixando em uma posição em que a penetração ficasse mais fácil. Senti suas mãos calejadas acariciarem minhas pernas, subindo até minha cintura, onde apertou com força. Onde provavelmente, eu encontraria um hematoma.

Senti-o se retirar lentamente de dentro de mim. Gemi como uma gata manhosa, rebolando para chegar mais perto e ter mais contato. Mas ele usou suas mãos para me parar. E então, ele arremeteu mais uma vez. Meu grito de surpresa preencheu meu quarto. A cada nova estocada, Genma me puxava contra ele, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem violentamente produzindo um som excitante.

Por meus olhos entreabertos eu o vi fechar os olhos, enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás. Seu rosto másculo era a personificação do prazer. Ele ofegava, com sua boca levemente aberta, os lábios carnudos perfeitamente desejáveis e pedindo para serem mordidos. E talvez ela fizesse isso mais tarde.

Contraí meu interior, provocando-o. Sabia que ele estava se segurando muito para não gozar, eu sentia seu grande mebro pulsante dentro de mim, desejoso por liberação. Mas também sabia que o orgulho dele não o deixaria fazer isso antes de mim.

Como resposta ele começou a bombear mais forte e fundo. Deixei outro gemido escapar por meus lábios ao sentir uma corrente elétrica de puro prazer, minha mente nublou e aquela conhecida sençasão tomou conta de mim, meu corpo todo estremeceu quando gozei.

Voltei á conciência e Genma investia furiosamente contra mim buscando pela sua própria liberação. Senti-o pulsar e ele se enterrou fundo deixando todo o seu prazer jorrar, para logo em seguida se deixar cair parcialmente em cima de mim.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a acaricia seus cabelos. Nossos corpos estavam suados e quentes, o cheiro de sexo se instalara por todo o recinto e eu sabia que amanhã teria que dar um jeito nisso ou um sensei super protetor iria descobrir que sua inocente aluna cometia atos libidinosos com um de seus amigos pervertidos. Kakashi já o ameaçara uma vez, mais foi prontamente ignorado, já que naquele mesmo dia ele tirou minha virgindade e me fez sua mulher.

Desde então, eu tenho mentindo para tudo e todos, o que fazíamos era príbido, mas de fato ninguém suspeitaria que eu teria um caso com um homem tão mais velho e que não fosse o Uchiha.

Todos achavam que eu ainda estava completa e perdidamente apaixonada por ele, e essa era uma fachada necessária que eu precisava manter.

O de garotinha apaixonada.

Genma sabia que era necessário, mas mesmo que fossemos somente amantes em busca de prazer, ele ainda era possessivo. Por isso me torturava sexualmente toda noite. E mesmo não admitindo isso, eu amava quando ele fazia isso.

Senti um leve sopro contra meu rosto, abri meus olhos e ele me encarava divertido enquanto saía de dentro de mim e se deitava ao meu lado. Apoiou a cabeça em sua mão e continuou a me encarar.

- Pensativa? - Ele perguntou já sabendo a minha resposta.

- Talvez... - Resolvi por deixar a dúvida no ar.

- Sabe... Isso não é nada bom. - Ele riu. - Espero que esteja pensando sobre como o sexo foi incrível, ou quanto meu amguinho e eu somos bons.

Não pude me conter e dessa vez nós dois rimos.

- Sabe, não sei se foi tão bom assim. - Ele abriu a boca fingindo indignação. Com muito custo, continuei com minha pose séria. - Acho que precisamos praticar mais, entende?

Ele sorriu marotamente, e digno de um shinobi -desesperado?- me puxou contra ele, pegando-me no colo como se eu fosse uma noiva e se levantou.

- Concordo plenamente! Precisamos praticar! - Ele disse tentando se manter sério também, mas a empolgação em sua voz o entregou completamente. Sorri.

- E então...?

- Hum que tal... Sala. Sofá. Sexo Selvagem. Cozinha. Balcão. Sexo selvagem. Banheiro. Chuveiro. Sexo selvagem. Está bom pra você? - Ele perguntou pegando com a boca sua senbon que estava fincada na parede do corredor. Sua voz foi ficando rouca e logo pude perceber que ele já estava pronto para a ação.

- Está ótimo. Mas se eu fosse você iria rápido para a sala ou mudarei seus planos.

- É? Por que? -parou me encarando. Seus olhos nublado pela paixão. - Não importa. -balançou a cabeça. - Já os mudei. Corredor. Você contra a parede. Sexo selvagem. Agora!

.

.

.

The end...?

* * *

E aí gostaram? ;)

Se sim comentem!

Os seus lindos comentários me fazem postar mais rápido ;b

(Pq eu me empolgo u_u')

Bjão pessoal ;) Até a próxima o/


End file.
